


The Cult of Alexios and Kassandra

by HolyCasDean



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deimos!Alexios - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Relationship, Spoilers, The Adrestia, flowercrowns, soft, soft!Alexios, the Cult of Kosmos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCasDean/pseuds/HolyCasDean
Summary: So you can have the Cult of Kosmos as your crew when you take down one of the cultists? I wondered how my Alexios would feel about his attackers being the crew of the Adrestia..Basically showing how soft Alexios is and how loving Kassandra is of her brother.





	The Cult of Alexios and Kassandra

Alexios watched his sister return, the Adrestia docked at an island which haunted him. Voices called out to him as he refused Kassandra's offer of joining him in taking down the Cult of Kosmos for good. He didn't have to say anything, she gave him a look, squeezed his shoulder and set off towards the cave.

He spent the next few nights without sleep. The Ex-Cult member wanted nothing more then to get away from this island, far far away. 

But as he watched his sister return, victorious and leading a group of masked men and woman, he felt nothing but fear. He got his wish but it came at a cost, the gods knew to punish him.

She climbed on board, ordering Barnabas and Herodotus in helping the cult members on the ship, and she headed straight towards him. 

"Brother! We did it, the Cult of Kosmos is all gone."

Alexios crossed his arms, casting a weary eye over at the new group, "Who do you think they fucking are sister?!"

Kassandra bit her lip, worrying casting itself on her face as she took in her brothers nervous demeanour. "Alexios, they are good now, they never wanted to be under the cults influence in the first place, they all know better now!"

Alexios' hands shook as he nervously glanced over at the group again, "Do you know how dangerous they are?! I probably tortured every single one, what if they come after me?" His voice cracked at the last word, the last sentence whispered so that only Kassandra could hear. 

She definitely noticed the wobble in his lip, the shaking of his hands as he put up a fierce mask again, the coldness in his eyes returning.

He pushed past her, heading straight towards the cultist group, not stopping even as he pushed through them, whispers passing lips.

"Is that Deimos?"

"Isn't Deimos Dead?"

"Why the fuck is he here"

Ikaros landed on Kassandra's shoulder and she absentmindedly reached up to scratch his head. She watched her brother leave the ship, his shoulders tense. 

"He's scared you know.."

Kassandra turned and stayed silent as her mater stood next to her, watching her son disappear into the bushes.

"Why would he be scared of them? He practically led them, he even admitted to torturing most of them."

Myrinne sighed softly, "He's still just a small, scared boy on the inside. He never got the chance to grow up, all these feelings he's experiencing for the first time. Right now he's feeling scared because these are the people who tortured him as a child and hurt him. And you just invited them into his safe place."

Kassandra closed her eyes, her mater was right, she needed to go after her brother.

Myrinne's hand squeezed her shoulder, "Make sure to let him know that he's safe, with us."

She nodded and set off towards Barnabas, pulling him aside and giving him her plan to deposit the Cult members on the nearest island.

"We'll be waiting tomorrow at dawn."

"Yes captain!" He smiled at her, knowing she did the right thing. Kass watched the Adrestia sail off with a warning from the mighty eagle bearer. 

Ikaros left his seat on her shoulder and she followed him, trusting his eagle eye to lead her to her brother. 

The trip didn't last long when she spotted him, back against a tree, chin tucked up on his knees, his arm wrapped protectively around them. His other arm was picking the wild flowers scattered around, and placing them in a small pile. 

As she approached, he flinched slightly, but he continued to pick the flowers, ignoring her.

"Alexios, I'm sorry."

When he didn't react, she sat cross-legged next to him and sighed. 

"I am so so sorry, I didn't think about how you would feel with the Cult on the boat with you, I should've known you'd feel scared-"

Alexios whipped around, his teeth bared and his eyes red. "I aM NOT SCARED."

Kassandra raised her hands softly in surrender and Alexios sniffed softly, turning his face away to hide the tear.

"Brother, it's alright to feel scared. I feel scared to, most days I'm scared. Being scared makes you more human."

He looked up at that, "I'm not human, I'm... I'm a monster."

"You were a monster."

Fingers stilled around a flower stem.

"But now, you are my brother, and I love you very much, ever since the day you were born. My baby brother."

Alexios huffed a laugh, "I'm not a baby anymore Kass."

"But you're still my baby brother, and I will protect you no matter what." 

He smiled, a real smile in what seemed like the first time since she found him. His fingers plucked the flower, and he adjusted himself so he was sitting cross-legged next to Kassandra. 

"Wanna help me make a flower crown?" 

"Awe you'll look cute in a flower crown!"

Alexios huffed, his lips pouted, "it's not for me."

Kassandra smiled, joy filling her up like a bubble. "Of course I will."

They sat together and laughed, Ikaros settling down on Kassandra's shoulder again watching them work. And when they both boarded the Adrestia, free of Cultists, both adorned with a crown of gorgeous white and pink flowers, Barnabas laughed and rest of the crew smiled. Alexios knew this right here was his family. 

His family would keep him safe.


End file.
